Frigid Butterflies
by Cheshire Bunnie
Summary: Yara Klair is a young witch who has been under the care of Professor Snape. She doesn't know what happened to her parents, in fact she has never asked. She's usually stayed alone in the house, but after Dumbledore talked to her she decided that maybe it would be worth trying out Hogwarts, just maybe.
1. Chapter 1

The summer had passed quickly, much too quickly for my tastes. It was during my seventeenth birthday that Dumbledore requested that I try attending the school that he was the head of. It would be the best way to expand my knowledge, and it would help me get over my _irrational_fear of people.

He was much like a grandfather, as Snape was much like an uncle. Both two people that I could rely on, but never forced anything on me. Snape seemed harsh, he seemed emotionally impenetrable, but just like me, he had a wall built up. A very large wall around himself that he wouldn't let anyone climb, and that's how I want to become. I don't want to feel vulnerable to anyone, or anything.

Folding my last shirt I tucked it neatly in my weathered trunk. One of the few things that I have from my parents. I can't help but wonder what they would think of me being able to attend Hogwarts. Would they be proud? If they were alive now, would they be helping me pack and getting me ready to ride a obnoxiously loud train full of bumbling baboons?

I sigh loudly while dragging my trunk down the stairs. Each time it hit a step a loud echo would ring throughout the house. In all honesty I don't want to leave the safety of these walls. The walls that blocked the glares of the outside.

Snape stood at the foot of the stairs. His arms crossed tightly over his chest, his eyes shut as if he was relaxing, if he even could relax. I feel bad that for the past few years I_have_ been burdening him. Making him run all the errands, yet I never heard as much of a peep from him. I coughed to gain his attention. The same expressionless face as always. "We're going to be late." he drawled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Snape."

"Professor." He corrected coldly. "Don't miss your train, do _not_ apparate in front of muggles." Then with a loud crackle and pop... he was gone.

"Don't miss your train, he says." I rolled my eyes and mimicked his voice. I don't even want to get _on_ the train. Checking the the enchanted clock on the wall I read the little message that was next to my name. _You're going to be late if you continue staring at me_. Scrunching my face in disdain I stuck out my tongue.

I focused on the platform 9 ¾. Images danced around my head, images of the train, of the platform. _Need to get there_. I thought that repetitively. Everything went black. It felt as though I was being squeezed in every direction. My head spun until I felt my feet touch the ground hard and my heart leap back up to my chest from my feet. I looked around and saw all the witches and wizards hustling around me.

Everyone was in such a rush to get onto the train before it left. Parents hugged their kids. There was an overwhelming mixture of shouting and laughter. It was almost like being smothered with emotions, but emotions that weren't your own.

I fell forward as I felt a trolly run into my back. "Sorry, sorry," I heard him apologize but running forward and not stopping to help me up. Men, I noted mentally while gathering my things and heading for the roaring train. It almost seemed intimidating the way it seemed to glare and blow toughs of smoke.

It took me awhile until I found an empty compartment that I could sit at and read _Dreadful Denizens of the Deep_. I've read it several times seeing as it pertained to magical creatures that reside in the water. The water, if I thought hard enough I could feel the waves crashing onto my skin, the soothing wet sand soaking in the shape of my feet.

The door slid open. Looking up I saw a boy with short blonde hair and conflicted grey eyes. "You the transfer?" he nodded at me with a slight smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes," I answered softly. I decided to close my book, I folded my hands neatly and rested them on the cover.

"Are you looking to be in Slytherin?" he walked in, uninvited, and closed the door in the face of the two other people that were behind him. A bit harsh I noted, but by the look on their faces before the door closed seemed as though this was something they came to accept.

A few seconds passed and I saw their shadows disappear. I assumed that they had left to go find somewhere else to sit, or something else to do, either way I would be lying if I said that I wasn't at least a little bit relieved. "I don't see what it matters what house I will be sorted in."

"Well, you don't want to be sorted with filthy mud-bloods, do you?" he crossed his legs, the same smirk never leaving his face.

"I can't say that it matters much to me," I sighed while pushing some red hair behind my ear. He just blinked while looking me over. Not saying anything else. The quiet was almost over bearing.

"What's your name, then?"

"Yara Klair," I tucked my book back in my bag, I had the feeling that he wasn't going to leave unless I kicked him out. "Your's?"

"Draco," he leaned forward, "I'm sure you've heard of the Malfoy's."

"I think I've heard your name once or twice," I nodded. It's true, the Malfoys are very infamous. I've only been in the presence of Lucius Malfoy once, something I hope to not ever do again. Unlike the eyes of the boy in front of me, Lucius' was completely cold and distant almost frightening.

The door opened, and in it stood a tall and lanky red head with a goofy grin on his face, that is until his eyes locked with Draco's. His face automatically scrunched up into a scowl.

The rest of the evening had went smoothly. I had to make myself walk into the double doors behind the rest of the first years. I wanted to just look around, the place was far more beautiful than the pictures that I had seen. None of the books I've ever read could capture the magic of this place. It was far beyond reason, but I figured I would have a better view when the sun was up, tomorrow I would wonder around making notes of the place.

The dining hall was huge. Students divided into four tables which I noticed all had hanging banners to represent their houses. I saw the red head from before sitting under the banner for Gryffindor, and then I saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table.

I wondered what house I would be sorted in. I read about the different characteristics, but I still couldn't see the point. I still didn't see what it would matter if I was Ravenclaw or otherwise. It was just a house, just a temporary thing that I would be in.

I was the first one called, more than likely because of my age instead of my name. The musty hat was placed on my head and I heard him mumbling little nothings in my head. Moments later his voice sounded and _Slytherin_reverberated off the walls.

Ignoring the applause, I got up and slowly made my way to the Slytherin table. Seems I would have to spend more time with the sneering blonde, seeing as he was beckoning me to come sit near him. A spot that just cleared up when he shoved the person next to him down. I would have been much more comfortable near the end of the table, maybe even near the doors.

"Knew you were a Slytherin," he said as soon as I sat down. I nodded and just looked at the empty plate in front of me. Only a few years of this, Yara. I reminded myself. Just a few.

There were just too many people here for my tastes, and after hearing the reports from Snape for the past few years? It may seem safer than other places... but I still had this doubt, this feeling that something was going to go wrong, it was just a matter of time. I could sense it coming, almost like a bad dream that I couldn't remember the details of...


	2. Chapter 2

_Dark shapes flutter around. Wands dimmed. But no faces, no bodies. Just voices._

I see a building in the background. Giant wooden doors, weathered from age and war. The bricks on the far right now missing. That is practically all I can make out through the snow that is pouring down, yet I do not feel cold.

"What do we do?" she stutters, cracking after each word. Her voice almost reaching a glass breaking high. Who she is talking to... I cannot tell.

"Be quiet, just... just don't talk right now, we'll figure this out." another voice came out of the glowering darkness. It seemed to come from everywhere all at once.

"But—"

"I told you to shut up!" he barked. Soon after there was a flash of light and a loud shattering noise. Then there was rapid breathing... I can almost make out what is being said next. I felt as though I needed to hear it, I yearned to hear it. What was so important? Why did they need to be quiet? All the questions repeated one after another then...

I sat up in my bed. The flash still blinding me even though I was now awake. It always seemed to follow me into the realm of the awake. I had forgotten to go to the nurse wing to get some potion for dreamless sleep which I usually needed to sleep... to sleep without those voices howling in my head. Voices that I don't remember, but they sounded so scared and hurt.

I clutch the covers close to my chest as I lean back against my headboard. My eyes closing trying to get the headache that pounded against my skull to dull down a bit. My cat, Mycroft, jumped in my lap. He peered up at me with those wide green-yellow eyes of his. "I'm fine," I whispered softly, rubbing behind his ear's gently. It was almost as if he nodded and walked in a circle in my lap before laying down, his chin resting on my hand. I continued to run my fingers of my free hand through his rusty brown fur.

I had only talked to Snape about the dreams once. He always seemed to know even if I didn't tell him. Then one day he told me about something that would help. He suggested the potion, which he taught me how to brew. "If you'd read your books you would already know about this." he seemed to hiss, his facial expression softening for only a split second.

I could only rarely catch looks like that. It was as if he was hiding something... or he was ashamed of something. Neither of which I could figure out and I know that if I would even dare to ask he would scold me for prying... and a scolding from him is not something I want to experience for a second time.

Thinking back to all the potions I had to learn in his care, all the cuts and burns I've obtained. One time he actually had to leave... quickly. Part of me wants to say that he had to leave to sneak out a laugh of some sort, part of me says that he was just done with my _"foolishness."_ We never spoke about it again, even though I was in a sling for nearly a month and a half.

I slowly begin to settle back in bed. Nudging my cat over some as he seemed to always start to hog the whole bed.

Even through the drapes of my four poster bed I could see the soft glow that came from the lake. It left the common room and the dorms drenched in soft shades of green. It was almost calming, although I could do without the cold drafts. At least Mycroft was enjoying the dungeons, he always seemed to be off wandering around somewhere.

I don't see how he could stand to be on the cold floors. Oh well, being in here was far better than being in the common room. I was surprised that not many people hung out there... but even just the one blonde headed boy was enough to push me to coming to the girls rooms which were vastly different.

It was almost as if we all had our separate rooms. The girls were split up into four, as usual, but in between each bed rose a large beautiful stone wall, so we were all allowed a certain amount of privacy. Then to add the drapes which were thick anyway... It didn't feel like I was sharing anything with anyone. That's the way I like it. I couldn't even tell you who I was sharing with, then again I was the first one up here, and my bed is at the end.

Yawning, I begin to doze off. Hoping that this time will be dreamless. I will have to remind myself to get some of that potion tomorrow, I don't exactly know the rules of what I can and cannot brew... I guess it would be in my best interest to check that out.

Waking up I pull on my uniform and cloak and head out. It doesn't take long to get ready as I don't wear make-up and just quickly brush through my bouncing red curls. I, also, have no one to wait for, no one to go towards. So, I will just go until I get used to everything there is here.

While making my way to the great hall I pulled out a piece of parchment that I had folded in my bag, first class Arithmancy. "Oh joy," I say sardonically. Shortly after I found myself on the floor and looking up at a red haired boy who had also fallen back.

"S-Sorry," he stumbled, while trying to get up. He brushed off his dusty cloak and then extended his hands, his fingers were bony and pale. Grabbing on I let him hoist me up. "You were in the cabin with that Draco." I saw the involuntary twitch on his face.

"Yes, you did." I nodded. Thinking back to how I had to stop them from both pulling out their wands. Not surprising. But was a bother.

"Are you 'n him... Ya' know..." he tilted his head a bit.

"If you are suggesting that we are together you will find yourself very mistaken." I straightened the strap on my bag. He nodded quietly. "It was charming to meet you again... I'm afraid I didn't catch your name, but whatever it is nice to meet you, now I am on my way to the great hall, good day."

_Calm down, Yara._ I hissed to myself silently while walking passed him. My elbow grazing his and sending some shock coursing through my body. _People, there are just too many people._

"Weasley... Ron..." I heard him call after me faintly. He stumbled over each syllable.


End file.
